


5 times Tom talks about his daughter

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Interviews, Zendaya and Tom have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: 1 time Zendaya does
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	5 times Tom talks about his daughter

1\. +Robert

-Do your kids already realized that you two... are you two?- the interviewer asked 

-I mean- Tom started- Haley it's 2 so she's not that conscious but If she sees me in a magazine or whatever she will go "Daddy" 

-I actually have a story about our kids- Robert said

-You do?

-Yes, I don't remember exactly where we were I think It was actually Avri's birthday party, and Haley and her were arguing with some kid who didn't believe we were their parents. But they were like "My daddy is spider-man" and Avri was "Well, mine is spider-man" 

-Why didn't I know that?!- Tom asked laughing 

-Are they the same age?- the interviewer asked 

-Haley is 4 years younger I think- Tom said 

-Yes I think so- Robert said 

2\. +Chris Evans 

-You look pretty well rested for a new first-time parent- the interviewer said and Tom laughed 

-She's a really good sleeper- Tom said- And when she wakes up it's probably because she's hungry so I can't do anything about that

-I'm telling you- Chris said- He and Zendaya are like, the super parents they have this dynamic that is super crazy 

-Oh stop it- Tom said 

-I'm serious- Chris said- They take their 5 month old baby to set and it's crazy

-So you take her to set?- the interviewer asked 

-Some times yeah- Tom said- Mostly to the Spider-man one, because Daya and I have a lot of scenes together and no one can watch over her because my parents are miles away and Daya's parents are most of the time we're filming working, so we take her

-They're so young that's why they can do that- Chris said laughing with Tom 

3\. + Chris Pratt 

-What memories do Pixar films play in your own family's life- Peter read the question 

-The incredibles it's my son's favorite movie and he loves dash, so we've watch that a lot- Chris answered- The beauty of having a child...one of the many beautys of having a child I don't know If you agree with me in this Tom is review the films you've seen and you appreciate so much

-I completely agree- Tom said- I'm in different positions of course because Haley is 2 so right now she doesn't really know what her favorite movie is- he added and Chris laughed- But Zendaya it's obsessed with making her watch wall-E so that will be her favorite movie for some kind of reason I don't understand 

-So we could say wall-E it's her favorite movie at the moment?- Chris asked 

-I don't know what to tell you mate- Tom said- If I'm being honest, she seems more exited with Frozen II than with wall-E, but yeah sure 

4\. +Sebastian Stan 

-It's Spider-man your daughter's favorite superhero?- the interviewer asked and Sebastian started to laugh

-Look this is my problem- Tom said- Stop laughing Seb I'm serious

-I'm sorry continue

-My daughter, who is 4 years old, has an ongoing crush with this man- Tom said pointing at Sebastian and the whole room started to laugh- I'm not even kidding, we gathered together the other day with everyone and everyone's kid. And she literally run off to him when she saw him and she didn't want anyone else for the rest of the afternoon 

-That's not true- Sebastian said 

-It is- Tom said- I had gummy bears that are her favorite food in the whole and I said "I will give them to you if you come with me" and she preferred to stay with Seb to the gummy bears which hasn't happened ever 

-He's a drama queen- Sebastian said 

-I have a feeling that she hates me- Tom said

-Of course she doesn't- Sebastian said

-Her first word was mama and when she was a baby she would only stop crying id Daya sang to her. It's crazy

5\. Alone

-Everyone in the world is asking this- Jimmy Fallon said to Tom- It's a really serious question 

-I'm scared now- Tom said taking a sip of water 

-Does your daughter have your accent or Zendaya's accent- Jimmy asked and Tom laughed 

-You know it depends- Tom said- We live here in America so, she goes to school here and everything so she has an American accent most of the time but she'll say things like trousers or bin or saying water with British accent 

-So she's a mix

-Yeah you could say that, the accent rubs on her when we go to London in holidays or something- Tom said- She likes to impress my dad so when they come over she'll try to talk like him

-That's cute- Jimmy said 

-That's her 98% of the time- Tom laughed 

-Are you finding yourself doing dad things? Like, things you thought you wouldn't be doing that your dad did.

-Of course- Tom said- You know, when my little brother Paddy was born I remember my father being so obsessed with him not getting anything in his mouth when he was a baby. And I didn't understand it at the time

-But now you do

-But now I do- Tom said laughing- I'm so scared she'll get something into her mouth it's not even normal

+1. Zendaya

-So how old is your daughter now?- Ellen asked 

-She's one and a half- Zendaya said getting comfortable in the sofa a picture appeared behind them and she smiled- Isn't she so cute?

-She's the cutest- Ellen said- So she's really little 

-She is- Zendaya said 

-So you were pregnant with her when you were filming the third season of Euphoria?- Ellen asked 

-Yeah I was, during the whole shoot- Zendaya said 

-I didn't seem like it

-Well the first episodes were when I was in the first trimester and half of the second so I wasn't really showing, the I think they just CGI it out- Zendaya said- Or put me in really baggy clothes 

\- And how's the press going 

-I'm not going to lie to you- Zendaya said- Tom and I get really anxious with the paparazzi thing. Haley is really sensible in a way and flashes and things like that scares her so yeah

-And something that really has surprised me- Ellen said- Your instagram, is full of photos of Tom and her 

Zendaya laughed 

-Yes that's true, I just can't help it- Zendaya said- When she wakes up crying and I don't hear it Tom usually gets her in bed with us and when I wake up I find them in really weird positions


End file.
